A cargo area floor of a passenger car is generally equipped with a depression in which a collapsible basket can be accommodated. The basket can be placed in the depression of the cargo area floor, and in its collapsed position terminates flush with the cargo area floor. A conventional stowage apparatus of this type is described in German Patent Publication No. DE 4432369 A1.
The present stowage apparatus has improved utilization capabilities in comparison to conventional stowage apparatus designs.